Solid ink or phase change ink imaging devices, hereafter called solid ink printers, encompass various imaging devices, such as printers and multi-function devices. These printers offer many advantages over other types of image generating devices, such as laser and aqueous inkjet imaging devices. Solid ink or phase change ink printers conventionally receive ink in a solid form, generally either as pellets or as ink sticks. A color printer typically uses four colors of ink (yellow, cyan, magenta, and black).
The solid ink pellets or ink sticks, hereafter referred to as ink, sticks, or ink sticks, are delivered to a melting device, which is typically coupled to an ink loader, for conversion of the solid ink to a liquid. A typical ink loader includes multiple feed channels, one for each color of ink used in the imaging device. Each channel has an insertion opening in which ink sticks of a particular color are placed and then either gravity fed or urged by a conveyor or a spring-loaded pusher along the feed channel. Each feed channel directs the solid ink within the channel towards a melting device located at the end of the channel. Each melting device receives solid ink from the feed channel to which the melting device is connected and heats the solid ink impinging on it to convert the solid ink into liquid ink that is delivered to a print head for jetting onto a recording medium or intermediate transfer surface.
Each feed channel insertion opening may be covered by a key plate having a keyed opening. The keyed openings help ensure a printer user places ink sticks of the correct color in a feed channel. To accomplish this goal, each keyed opening has a unique shape. The ink sticks of the color corresponding to a particular feed channel have a shape corresponding to the shape of the keyed opening. The keyed openings and corresponding ink stick shapes exclude from each ink feed channel ink sticks of all colors except the ink sticks of the proper color for the feed channel. Unique keying shapes for other factors are also employed in keyed openings to exclude from a feed channel ink sticks that are formulated or intended for other printer models.
Advances in printing technology as well as changing needs of customers may necessitate changes to printhead and ink loader configurations, ink stick keying and authentication methodology, etc. Ink sticks that have been shaped coded or keyed for use with a particular printing platform or ink loader configuration that has been modified or discontinued may not be appropriately configured for use with other printers or ink loaders even if the ink sticks are otherwise compatible with those printers or ink loaders.